Romantically Challenged
by drace-hunter
Summary: NaruSasu it's Valentine's Day, and Uchiha Sasuke bought a rose. all of Konoha watches to see Naruto's reaction.


**Drace:**_ well... this kinda popped up from an idea that hit me like a run away car as I was watching some AMV on youTube. soo. yeah. wrote it up lick-a-tty split. so it will have errors that i didn't catch... hopefully not. i went over it four times. but oh well. enjoy! '_

* * *

Sakura, -like Kakashi, Iruka, and probablly just about everyone- thought that when Naruto and Sasuke got together it was Naruto finally getting through to Sasuke. She had smiled and wondered how Naruto finally nailed it into the black haired prodigy's head. She and Ino thought of all the romantic ways, or all the _boy_ ways it could have happened.

Therefore, when she finally cracked after two years of the couple being together she asked Sasuke why he didn't move in with Naruto? Surely Naruto wasn't so stubborn that he'd make Sasuke move out if he didn't want to!

She had been with Kakashi-sensei, Neji and Ino coming back from a ANBU mission. Sasuke seemed surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. "I'd live in a tree with the dobe if that's what'd make him happy. He doesn't want to live together. I've been asking him about for the past year and a half to move in together."

Shocked didn't even cover her feelings on the matter. She wasn't the only one. Kakashi, Neji and Ino all looked at Sasuke like he'd just claimed he was a pink flamingo and wanted to have himself plucked and dressed for Christmas dinner.

When they got back home, news spread, faster than any mail, even e-mail! The grape vine went to work!

That was why Sakura was, along with Kakashi and other girls and guys who wanted to know more (gossip whores!) about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, were perched on the rooftop.

It was Valentine's Day. Ino said that Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! Had bought FLOWERS! A single rose. No wrapping, thorns still there. Mostly closed. The town was all but buzzing. It would be a wonder if Naruto didn't already know he was getting a flower.

So when Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door that morning, rose in his hand, they were there to see it. Naruto opened the door and greeted Sasuke as he would have anyone really, but Sasuke was a bit more closer -like Sakura, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade- than just friends. Sasuke gave a smile -yes! YES! A SMILE! No smirk!- to Naruto and returned a hello then presented the rose and wished him a Happy Valentine's Day.

It should be noted, that the more romantically inclined on the roof tops were 'awwww-ing' to all hell at this moment. Iruka had awed as well as jabbed Kakashi in the ribs for not getting him something sweet like that.

All, and I do mean All as in all of the girls, all of the guys, even Kakashi and Iruka who could be pointed to if one wanted to know, really _know_ what in the world was going on, were shocked when Naruto looked at Sasuke like he didn't know who the hell he was.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the flower in his hand like a man handed a child and told 'your on your own'. Naruto then looked from the flower to the giver and continued, "what the hell is Valentine's day anyways? Is it some 'give flowers to someone' day? Cause I'm not wasting the money I have for ramen to buy ya one. Enough in the woods anyways. Plus this is gonna die in a couple days...why would..."

Be it noted that Naruto continued to question and in a round about way, told Sasuke he was a stupid idiot for being romantic and buying him roses for Valentine's Day. However, the roof top watchers were in a state of shock. Naruto didn't have a clue what Valentine's Day was, nor did he know how romantic it was to get roses! Even if it WASN'T Valentine's Day! They were the SYMBOL! Of love!

* * *

Sasuke sighed softly, gave a sad half smile and then leaned in and kissed Naruto softly. He wished once again that he could turn back time. He wanted to be six again, back when he was still young enough to have all the answers without sounding like a bastard. He wanted to go back, and take Naruto away from what would happen.

Naruto didn't know. He didn't know how to romance, didn't know how to court someone. How to trust someone. How to respond or act when presented with gifts of love, or a hand held out for the simple joy of walking hand in hand. Naruto couldn't understand it. He had never been given the chance to understand it.

It hurt Sasuke the first time Naruto looked at him like he was crazy when he said he wanted to go out with Naruto. Naruto asked what he meant. Was he ill or somethin? They WERE outside. That was Sasuke introduction into Naruto's world.

A world where love, kindness, trust and 'just because' didn't exist. Where every wrapped gift was potentially dangerous, every action questioned for motive and intention to harm. Where even the concept of dating and being 'together' didn't factor in.

Naruto never asked Sasuke out. Never took him on dates. Never started a kiss. Never tried to get into his pants or bed. Naruto didn't even probably know what that was for. He knew how to pleasure someone, he was a student of Jiraiya after all, but he didn't know why. Naruto didn't understand 'fun'. He never was allowed to have it. Just like 'love'.

Sasuke asked Naruto out. He kissed Naruto. He gave him gifts for no reason. Gave him the keys to his very heart, only to have Naruto hold them, but not know what he was supposed to do with them.

It hurt.

Sasuke always hated how much it hurt. He loved Naruto, but Naruto didn't know HOW to love him back. He treated Sasuke like he always had. He just let Sasuke get away with kissing him, touching him. He just let Sasuke coax him into a bed to have sex. But he didn't love Sasuke. He just gave himself to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew, that if he didn't keep his guard up, and keep others from Naruto, that Naruto could just give himself to others as well. After all, Naruto always gave his friends and even if they were just made friends, everything he had.

That was why Sasuke wasn't surprised when Naruto threw the rose, much like Sasuke's love, carelessly, and unthinkingly onto the counter and grabbed Sasuke's arm for a moment before letting go and running ahead all the while calling back how he'd kick his ass today in sparring.

Sasuke looked at the lonely rose, and promised himself that someday, it would sit in a vase and be cooed over. That Naruto would know that it was a special gift. Someday, he present that rose at Naruto's door, and he be given a kiss that tried to convey how MUCH Naruto loved him and his gift.

Someday.

With a another sigh, Sasuke turned and went after Naruto. He stoically ignored the eyes on his back as he went. Ignoring the questioning weight. The sorry/sad gaze of those who sort-of knew what just happened.

Sasuke sometimes wished.

He wished for roses. For candle light dinners, a hot bath with candles and champagne with _his_ lover. But he knew better than to hold his breath for it. Naruto didn't know what that was.

* * *

**Drace**: _like it? love it? want to drag it out into the streets by its hair run it over then light it up with a tank of gas and a match??_


End file.
